Spending all our time doing nothing
by Garcia1369
Summary: Something happenens, leaving Carlos upset, what happened and can Logan help him?


"Kendall!" A seventeen-year-old Carlos yelled, chasing him down the street, along with James, Logan, and a bunch of screaming girls, all fans, desprite to get to the boys.

"Time for plan B!" Kendall announced after the three boys caught up.

"And whats that!" Logan yelled, looking back for a second.

"STOP!" Kendall stopped running, along with Logan, Carlos and Jame.

"This is such a great pl-WHY DID WE STOP!" James yelled, snatching Carlos's helmet.

"Because, we are right outside the palm woods, the second place they cant get us!" Kendall grinned.

The girls stopped just before they got to the entance of the building, then all turned around, and shot off in different directions.

James looked at Kendall, who looked at Logan, who looked at Carlos, who had ran off somewhere.

Kendall and Logan looked at James, then saw the helmet in his hands.

"Oh no.." Kendall looked at Logan, who was running his hand through his hair "James, did you take that off of Carlos, or did he give it to you.." Kendall looked back at James.

"Oh, i screwed up didn't I..." James's face dropped and passed the helmet to Logan.

"I'll go find him, alright?" Logan looked at both boys, then ran off in hope to find Carlos.

**Logan's P.O.V.**

This was just like Carlos.

He gets all upset if you take away his helmet, which we all found out when we was all round about 10 years old.

I grabbed my phone and started texting him, he always had his phone on him.

**Carlos P.O.V.**

I ran back to our shared appartment, heading straight for the top of the swirly slide, and as soon as I got to the top, i rested my back against the wall, bursting into tears.

And i know what your thinking right now, '_why are you getting all upset over a helmet_?', And i have an answer.

That helmet means the world to me, and i had never gone anywhere without it.

It means so much to me because my Papi gave it to me when i was little, he gave it to me becasue i always used to run off with his helmet.

It was when i was 15, that my Papi, was killed.

He was killed saving me, after my crazy aunt decided that was going to go mental one day when she was looking after me as my Papi and Mami went out.

Aunt Sophia was always jealous of my Mami, so she thought the only way of getting payback, was to set the house we lived in, on fire, while she and i where still in it.

There was flames everywhere, and i didnt know where Aunt Sophia had gone, so i really thought i was going to die.

I passed out before my Papi got to me, so i never got to see him again.

It was a few weeks before i came out of a coma, only to be told that my Papi had died after ran into the house to save me, and Aunt Sophia, she had died too, she didn't die from the fire though, she had been self-harming herself when the fire started, so she was bleeding so much and died.

I suddenly stopped thinking when my phone started ringing, It was Logan, i could tell by the ringtone.

The ringtone was Olly Murs-Busy, because Logie was still unaware of my crush i had on him, which started over 4 years ago.

I laughed at the song, then grabbed my phone, pressing the answer button and pressing my phone to my ear.

"Carlos, where are you, im really worried!" A very worried-Logan said, and made me smile when he said that he was worried about me.

"Logie,I-im fine." Was all i could manange, my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. _'Does that mean Logan feels the same way?'_ I thought, grinning.

"Where are you?" I could tell Logan was running, trying to look for me, i could tell by his breathing, it was uneven.

"The appartment.." I grinned when i heard him sigh.

"The one place i didn't look, hang on, i'll be there in a few" Logan replied, the ended the call.

I quickly attacked my face with my jumper sleve, trying to hide that i'd been crying.

And Logan wasn't kidding when he said he would be there in a few, he came running in the door, looking around as i got up and peered over the top of the tiny wall-balcony thingy.

"Carlos!" Logan yelled, running into mine and his room, then running back out again.

"Logie, up here" I waved my arms and grinned when he saw me.

"Next time, im checking here first!" Logan laughed as i slid down the slide.

"I thought you might want this.." Logan looked down, then gave me back my helmet.

"Oh, thanks!" I looked down at the helmet.

"Carlos, you okay?" Logan put a hand under my chin, forcing me to look at him dead in the eyes.

"I-i-i" _What the heck is wrong with me! _my mind screamed at me

"Carlos" Logan mummbled, moving closer.

_Wait, is Logan going to kiss me!_

Before i could really tell what was going on, Logan kissed me softly on the lips, and after a while of being unable to move, i moved my hands to his neck.

"Log-Nrgh!" I moaned as Logan started kissing my neck, which drove me crazy.

Suddenly Logan pulled away, looking me in the eyes.

"I love you" Logie blurted out, looking slightly worried, worried that i would push him away. "Do you like me?" He moved his hands away from me, wating for my answer.

"I dont like you" I saw Logan's eyes fall to the floor. "I love you Logie" I grinned as he smiled and pulled me back into another kiss.

" I think James and Kendall are in for a big suprise" Logan said, laughing.

**A/N :**

**So what did you think?**

**That was my first ever story, so that explains why its not very good :/**

**Oh yeah, before i forget, Reviews are more than welcome and if you want to request a pairing, feel welcome too!**

**Thanks for reading! 3**

**Garcia**

**xxxxx**


End file.
